


Argent Care

by Heyoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Panic Attack, Second Kiss, Spooning, Why Did I Write This?, non-graphic nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyoo/pseuds/Heyoo
Summary: Alternate Take on S2E01: What if instead of emerging from the woods after her shower hallucination, Lydia ends up somewhere wildly different--namely one Allison Argent's bedroom?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Argent Care

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, but I wrote it.

“Ok...ok... _slow down_. Start from the beginning.”

If you would have polled Allison Argent on what she would have been doing amidst the wee hours of her night, she would have said that best case scenario— she would be tucked snugly in her bed out like a light, most likely scenario— she would be wide awake, either because she was contemplating her future or she was once more participating in a totally screwed up, life-threatening adventure, and worst case scenario— she was up studying for an impossible test she knew she would have to ace. 

Out of all of the possible occurrences, she never would have foreseen herself dealing with a hysterical and naked (!) Lydia Martin bursting through her bedroom window, nearly out of breath, tears streaming down her face. Unfortunately, Alison was unable to make out anything the jolted ginger was saying because of the current manic state she was in. 

“I...uh...just...I...shower….and...hand...I…” Lydia wasn’t succeeding in becoming any more coherent as time passed on, instead she seemed to exhibit an even more heightened hysteria.

A thought quickly flickered through Allison’s head, causing her to indicate an open space on her bed. “Here, here. Lay down. Take a deep breath.”

Lydia followed the first part of the sentence, but definitely not the second, her breathing becoming increasingly frenzied and fraught. Her naked body began convulsing, and she was unable to stop rocking, and her usually chipper voice now quivered with each word.

“I….can’t...help me….I...it’s going to…Allison...you can’t...you can’t let it!”

“ _Lydia_ , what?!” Allison asked way louder than she meant to, unfortunately causing her best friend’s heart rate to continue to accelerate. 

Allison looked into the supremely shocked 16 year old’s widening brown eyes, desperately searching for any answers present in there. What had happened to this poor girl? Given her delirious state and nude body, Allison’s mind immediately jumped to the worst conclusions. Whatever had happened to her cherished confidant was clearly damaging and now the only question that remained was what action to take. Reaching for her phone, she decided she had no other choice but to get the authorities involved, leading to Lydia to speak intelligibly for the first time all night.

“NO! DON’T CALL ANYONE! PLEASE!” Lydia shouted, her voice echoing across the room.

Allison was astonished that her parents hadn’t yet darted upstairs and kicked her door down with all the noise Lydia had been making. The thought of this uber bizarre situation escalating to that degree was enough for Allison to know that she needed to do her best to soothe her friend.

“Ok.” Allison reassured, although she was still more than a bit baffled by this behavior. “I promise I won’t do anything unless you want me to, ok?”

Lydia managed to nod in response. Her fragmented breath was finally subsiding. It seemed like she was somehow returning to her normal self.

“Thanks.” The ginger softly murmured.

Allison took a breath and smiled, still working to process...well... _everything_ that had just happened. Now that Lydia seemed to be a bit less overwrought, she wondered if she could try to mine any sort of explanation. Deciding to speak as delicately as she could and carefully choose her words, Allison attempted to seek clarification from Lydia.

At least that was the plan.

In an instant, it felt like a cleaver had been thrown into Lydia’s heart, a sharp and uncontrolled pain surging through her body. The weight of her chest increased tenfold, like someone had dropped 15 tons on her. She tried to grab onto the bed sheets, she tried to grab onto the wall beside her, she tried to grab onto something, _anything_ , but she couldn’t. She was sinking. Drowning. All of her surroundings were crumbling simultaneously and she was falling at full tilt with nowhere to land. A wicked, wretched whirlwind had struck the room around her and now everything was swirling, as if this bed had become a turntable. She could feel herself shrinking as the walls, the doors, the window, everything enlarged. The chair and desk in her peripheral seemed to be racing forward, and at any moment they were bound to collide into her. Blackness creeped out of the corner of the room, engulfing her vision. All she could see now was black. All she could hear now was her hyperventilation. She had become confined to her own mind, and her thoughts were not a clear cut cavalcade proceeding down a straight line but rather an erratic cyclone ripping through the very fabric of her being. There was no escape. There was no entrance for light to shine through. There was no path for a hero to arrive. She was wholly broken and fully alone.

Then, out of nowhere, she felt a pair of lips planted on her forehead, delicate and gentle. She felt a hand lightly touch her leg, quite possibly the softest hand she had ever felt. And she heard a voice lowly whispering “I’m here, I’m here, I’ve got you,” over and over again.

“I love you, Lydia.” 

The voice itself seemed to be fighting back tears. 

“I love you so much.”

It echoed through her rattled mind. She grabbed it. She grabbed that voice and held onto it tight, and her grip wasn’t loosening. 

“I’ll always love you.”

It was the one anchor she had, the one landing strip in sight. A miniscule glimmer of golden light sparkled in the center of the darkness that imprisoned her. 

“I love you.”

She was able to navigate the murky waters before her, slowly gliding in this boundless, bottomless ocean. There was still no sign of the surface, but at least she was swimming now.

“You’re safe, Lydia. I’m right beside you. Keep breathing.”

The voice was alleviating and affable, cradling her and holding her still. The thump of Lydia’s own heart was starting to no longer ring in her ears.

“I’m here for you. I’m always going to be here for you.”

The darkness began to entirely dissipate and the room around her was restored piece by piece. Her breath gradually returned. 

“You can get through this.”

She could feel herself start to stabilize. She hadn’t stopped falling yet but thankfully she was closer to landing than before.

“I’ll never leave your side, Lydia, I swear.”

The rattled redhead steadily floated down to earth again. It felt as if she could feel her soul slowly but surely being restored as the hot tears that were once streaming down her face began to dry. She took a few minutes to hone in on her breath, gradually returning to her regular breathing pattern. 

“In and out. In and out.” The voice encouraged.

Lydia continued to lay there for a long while and focus on just breathing before feeling confident enough to roll over and come face to face with the girl who had helped her through all of this. Allison gave a small smile while gazing into the ginger genius’s eyes. She reached forward and gave Lydia’s hand a tender squeeze, causing her to chuckle ever so slightly. 

“You know you’re safe with me, right?” Allison whispered.

“Of course.” Lydia replied.

And then it happened.

In a flash, Lydia’s world transformed once more, but this time for the better--at least that’s what she hoped. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against the brunette’s. She closed her eyes and relished the feelings arising within her. The clock stopped moving and the earth stood still, the two girls became frozen in this moment. The kiss only lasted for a minute but for both of them it felt like months, years even. It felt like both girls had ascended to a new sphere, a nirvana in which all the looming threats and impending horrors they were forced to confront on a day to day basis melted away and all that existed was them. 

When the two girls pulled away, Lydia immediately realized what she had done.

“Oh. My God. I am so sorry Allison! I didn’t mean to---”

“No, no, no.” Allison whispered before gently planting her lips on Lydia’s, the red head reciprocating soon thereafter. 

If the first kiss had helped transport Lydia into a new world, this second one helped cement that world as reality. The love that she had been so desperately seeking had been right under her nose this entire time, but she had been too blind to see it. Lydia had Allison, Allison had Lydia, and that’s all either of them needed to survive. 

Once they pulled away, the brunette huntress wrapped her arms below the redhead’s naked chest, lightly spooning the girl she cared about most, the girl she couldn’t afford to lose.

“I’ll never let you go.” She whispered as they both closed their eyes with smiles spread on their face, wanting to stay here forever while awaiting morning’s light to shine through.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
